Quest of the Fellowship
by Mustard Lady
Summary: My version of LOTR. Legolas and his sister go to Rivendell to inform Elrond of Gollum's escape. At the Council of Elrond, they meet a fiery, outspoken dwarf Gimli, and four courageous hobbits whom they're destined to protect. They join the Fellowship of the Ring to grant Frodo Baggins safe passage to Mordor. They forge lifelong friendships on a journey they'll never, ever forget!
1. Chapter 1 The Council of Elrond

**I don't own LOTR, only Alasse, Legolas's younger sister. I was originally going to make this a one-shot chapter in _I Will Always Watch Over You, _but all the adventures regarding the Fellowship are just too big to squeeze into one chapter, aren't they?**

**Legolas and Alasse travel to Rivendell to the Council of Elrond, to inform Lord Elrond of Gollum's escape from Mirkwood. There, they run into Gandalf their old friend, a feisty and outspoken dwarf named Gimli, son of Gloin, and four courageous little hobbits whom they are destined to protect. The two elf siblings join the Fellowship of the Ring, to give young Frodo Baggins the Ringbearer safe passage to Mordor. Along the way, they make some unforgettable friendships on a journey they'll never forget.**

* * *

As the prince and princess of Mirkwood arrived in Rivendell and dismounted their horses, they took in the sights of the familiar city, once again awed at how beautiful it still was. "I wish our Wood still remained in all its original glory too." Alasse sighed.

"Ai." Legolas nodded. "I'm afraid that will not happen, sister, for ages."

"Legolas and Alasse Greenleaf, of Mirkwood. Welcome!" Lord Elrond bowed to them.

"My lord Elrond," the siblings both bowed. "We have come, Sir, to inform you of a most alarming matter regarding the creature Gollum." Legolas said.

"I am afraid that will have to wait, penneth." Elrond said gravely. "There are greater matters at stake, more than you know!"

"Sir, what is going on?" Alasse asked nervously.

"Come, the both of you." Elrond beckoned them. "I shall explain shortly. But the sun is setting. After we have spoken, you shall have dinner and retire for the night." The two elf siblings followed their old friend. Alasse saw a familiar figure and ran to hug him.

"Mithrandir! We did not expect to see you here!" Alasse smiled.

"Alasse Greenleaf. Good to see you." Gandalf smiled sadly. Alasse frowned.

"Gandalf, _what _is going on?" She asked cautiously.

"You have no idea, my child." Gandalf shook his head sorrowfully. "The One Ring to rule them all, has been found."

"The One Ring? You...you mean, the Ring of Sauron?!" Legolas gasped. Gandalf winced. "Ohh, _ meld hilt." _

* * *

Aragorn had just encountered Boromir, son of Gondor's steward in the hall of history. As he'd watched the captain observed the broken sword in awe, Aragorn felt a sense of dread wash over him. After Boromir left, Aragorn stared at the sword shards and his heart plummeted. He could not be king. He didn't want to be king! What if he failed? Failed his family, his people, the world, like his ancestor had? No, he could not do this.

"Why do you fear the past?" A gentle voice spoke quietly behind him. "You are Isildur's heir. Not Isildur himself." Arwen assured him.

Aragorn shuddered. "The same blood runs in my veins." He whimpered and turned to look at her. "The same weakness."

"You will face the same evil he did. And you will defeat it!" Arwen told him confidently. "The Shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you, and not over me." She said. Aragorn looked at her with adoration. She had been more than a foster sister to him. So much more! They were kindred spirits. He could not help comparing their bond to that of Legolas and his little sister, Alasse. An unbreakable, true bond that few people ever got to experience. He loved Arwen so much. She'd been friend, sister, and sometimes mother to him. And she always knew the right thing to say!

"It would break me, to know that I had disappointed you." He told her. Arwen smiled and brushed some of his hair back lovingly.

"That day, shall never come, Estel." She said.

* * *

Elrond had his council gathered on the court. The participants consisted of Gandalf, a young hobbit named Frodo Baggins, a man named Boromir-Gondor's 1st captain-, several elves, a few dwarves, and of course, Estel, Aragorn! Elrond sat down unhappily and began.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor!" Elrond began. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond stood and beckoned to the hobbit, who obeyed.

Everyone stared at the Ring. There was nothing spectacular about it as far as appearances went. It was a simple golden band. _How could something so small and seemingly insignificant destroy an entire world? _Alasse thought.

"So it is true." The man called Boromir said. He began telling of his city's prophecy. The Ring began yelling from its master Sauron. Boromir insisted on himself being allowed to take the Ring to Gondor, so it would be 'safe'.

_His intentions seem good, but he has NO idea what he is talking about! _Alasse thought.

Gandalf shouted back in the Black Speech tongue, startling everyone.

"_Never _before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue in Imladris." Elrond scolded angrily.

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether _evil." _

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir spoke up. He went on to suggest taking the band to Gondor, where it would be kept 'safe' and used for good.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn interjected. "The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir scoffed. Alasse's blood boiled when he said that.

_How dare he! Little does he know…_ Alasse clenched her fists.

"This is no mere ranger!" Legolas growled. "He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir scoffed skeptically.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn sighed, exasperated in Elvish.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir huffed, glaring with disdain at Aragorn who merely ignored him.

_This is going nowhere quickly. _Alasse thought to herself. _This is not the time to be bringing up pettiness! There are larger things at stake! __Men and their thirst for power. Lady Galadriel was never more right about that!_

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said.

Elrond stood up. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli spoke up. He thrust his great ax upon it with all this strength. But the blade shattered! He was thrown back to the ground. Frodo gasped as The Eye, Sauron's Great Eye flashed through his vision. The hobbit could hear the Ring's master speaking, and he tried to shut it out, rubbing his head. Gandalf saw Frodo's struggle and grasped his shoulder.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, Son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond said. Frodo listened and gazed, wide-eyed at the Ring. "It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!" Frodo continued to hear Sauron's voice. "One of _you _must do this."

"One does not simply _walk _into Mordor." Boromir pointed out. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas had had enough, rising to his feet again. "Have you heard _nothing _of what Lord Elrond just said?! The Ring must be destroyed!" He fumed.

"He's right!" Alasse added.

"And I suppose you think _you're _the one to do it!" The dwarf Gimli retorted cynically at Legolas.

"And what if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what it his?" Boromir asked.

"I will be _dead _before I see the Ring, in the hands of an elf!" Gimli fumed. The elves all jumped to their feet. Gandalf shook his head as everyone was disputing and hollering at each other. Yes, this was exactly what that bloody Ring was created for, to reek of strife and destruction. He rose to his feet and tried to explain to Boromir why this needed done. Frodo could only stare at the Ring, and he could still hear the foul voice. He finally stood.

"I will take it!" He shouted, but no one heard him. _"I will take it."_ Frodo repeated himself as he shuffled closer the squabbling 'council' so this time they would hear him. Gandalf's heart sank and his face fell when he heard the hobbit's words. He didn't want to go down this road! Frodo did not deserve to bear such an incredible burden. All of Middle Earth would be on his young shoulders now! He turned and looked sadly at Frodo. _"I _will take the Ring to Mordor!" Frodo declared bravely.

_Him?! _Alasse thought. _There's no way! He's so small, and hardly able to protect himself from Orcs and such filth. He'll never make it! He'll die before his journey's hardly started! _

Frodo gulped as all eyes were on him now. "No, I...I do not know the way." He said nervously.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said reassuringly, touching his shoulder. "For as long as it is yours to bear." Frodo nodded. At least Gandalf would be with him!

Aragorn stood up. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He said. He knelt down in front of the courageous little hobbit. "You have my sword." Gandalf sighed with relief. He and Elrond proudly shared a knowing smile.

"And you have my bow." Legolas told Frodo. Alasse smiled proudly at her brother.

"And my ax." Gimli spoke up. Alasse furrowed her brows suspiciously as Gimli stood next to Legolas. Was the dwarf really trying to be there for Frodo, or was he _competing _with Legolas, trying to show him up? Legolas gave the dwarf a skeptical brow. Alasse sighed as she too came forward.

"And my rod shall not fail you!" She smiled encouragingly at Frodo, sharing a knowing look with Gandalf who grinned proudly at her. She purposely stepped in _between _Legolas and Gimli to mediate the interior hostility. _Guess it's up to me to keep them from trying to kill each other! __All right, you rivals! _She thought, giving both of them 'the look'. _I'll not have any of that kind of trouble __again!_Elrond nodded to her, trying to hide an amused smirk.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir said to Frodo, in a much calmer voice this time! "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"_Hey!" _An unexpected voice broke in as another hobbit, Sam, hurried protectively to Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No, indeed. It is nearly impossible to separate you, even when _he _is summoned to a _secret _council, and _you are not." _Elrond stated humorously, unable to keep the smile from his face.

"Oui! We're coming too!" Merry hollered excitedly as he and Pippin raced into the courtyard out of nowhere like two little rabbits, startling everybody, save _Gandalf. _"You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!" Merry told Elrond as he hurried to Frodo's side. Frodo was overwhelmed with relief, worry, and gladness. He surely wouldn't be alone!

"And, anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission..._quest...thing." _Pippin said grandly. Alasse grinned. The hobbits' ignorant enthusiasm was unbelievable, yet it had seemed to already brighten the room a bit.

Gandalf glanced at Elrond as if to say, _'What are you going to do about that'? _

Merry glared at Pippin with his arms crossed. "Well, that rules _you _out, Pip." He said in annoyance. At first, Pippin nodded then shook his head as the words sank in.

"_It's a quest." _Alasse whispered to him.

"Ten companions." Elrond gazed over the small band of brave souls about to take on the world, _literally. _"So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" He declared.

"Great." Pippin beamed with his friends. "Where are we going?"

_Valar, help us! _Gandalf cringed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Choices We Make

Once the council had ended, Gandalf introduced the dwarf Gimli, Boromir, and the elves to Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. "So, this is the wee lad related to the infamous Mr. Baggins!" Gimli exclaimed. Frodo smiled sheepishly. "If you're anything like him, then you'll turn out just right, laddie."

"I would say by his decision to take this quest upon himself, that he is doing just fine right now, Master Gimli." Gandalf said fondly, patting Frodo's shoulder. "But you are right. Yes, he has outstanding courage." Frodo stared at his feet. He tried to mask just how anxious about this he truly felt.

Pippin walked eagerly up to Legolas and his sister, with childish, curious eyes. "Are you a girl or a boy elf?" Pippin asked Alasse. She grinned. Couldn't he tell?

"You cannot decide for yourself?" Legolas asked skeptically.

"I do not know, Mr. Legolas. With elves it can be difficult to tell." Pippin said casually.

"Ai. I am female, an elleth." Alasse smiled down at the inquisitive halfling.

"What is an _elleth?"_ Merry frowned.

"It means a she-elf." Legolas answered.

"I don't know about this." Merry crossed his arms. "Taking a girl along on such a dangerous mission." Legolas stared him down.

"You underestimate the fighting skills of elves, young one." He said dryly.

"No. I mean, look at that pretty face. I wouldn't want to see anything terrible happen to it." Merry said.

"Ai. But we might be surprised, Merry. It could be, might even be exciting." Pippin interjected. Alasse shook her head.

"I don't know if they're ready for this, Legolas." Alasse quipped. "It is as Master Brandybuck has said, a most dangerous quest."

"_You_ underestimate the resilience of free, more sensible folk." Gimli glared up at the two elves. "Leading simple lives and surrounding ourselves with life's little things is nothing to be ashamed of, I'll have you know!" He shook his index finger up at them.

"There is no need to become so uptight, Master Gimli son of Gloin." Alasse calmly spoke quickly before Legolas could let out another outburst that could desecrate the Fellowship before it even started! "I have seen the deeds and resourcefulness of the smaller people. They can be quite impressive. I do not say that loosely."

Gimli grunted. "Well, at least _one _of ye seems to have a level head." He shrugged. Legolas rolled his eyes. "You do your share, _Princeling_ and I'll do mine." Then he strutted away. Legolas glowered darkly after the red-headed shorty.

"Now, Leggi. Don't act like Ada! You know as well as I do that dwarves can be very moody people." Alasse nudged Legolas in the elbow.

"Our new _'comrade' _sounds very much like Thorin Oakenshield, except more civil. If that's even possible." He huffed.

"_Legolas, _Frodo will need_ all_ of us working together to keep him safe. But that _won't_ be possible if you and the dwarf act like Ada and Thorin did." Alasse said sternly. Legolas threw her a pointed look. "Please, try to be reasonable. Middle Earth itself is on the brim of destruction!"

"You are right, dear _muinthel. _I will try." Legolas sighed.

"Are you a prince and princess?" Pippin's eyes lit up, looking at Alasse.

"What did you say, Pip?" Sam asked as he came over.

"Sam, I think these two elves are a prince and princess!" Pippin announced.

"Really?" Sam beamed. "Are you?"

"Ai." Legolas said.

"Is he your husband, Miss?" Sam asked. Alasse burst out laughing and Legolas struggled not to follow, though he couldn't hold in a snort.

"No, no, no, Master Samwise!" Alasse laughed. "Legolas is _not _my husband! He is my brother. My _muindor."_

"Aah. I see." Pippin smiled.

"Your father is an Elven king, yes?" Merry asked.

"Ai. King Thranduil Oropheran of the Woodland Realm." Legolas said solemnly.

"Mr. Bilbo has told us tales about him!" Merry gasped.

"Ai." Pippin nodded as Sam excused himself. He gazed longingly at Alasse as she made her way to Arwen.

"Why do you stare so at my sister, little one?" Legolas asked sternly, his big brother protective mode kicking in.

"She is quite lovely. She is the prettiest elf maid I have ever met." Pippin said dreamily. "Next to Lady Arwen of course. Are you in love with Lady Arwen?" Legolas gaped blankly.

"Shut up, Pip! You are embarrassing me and our entire race back home!" Merry scolded him, cringing. "We are supposed to be representing Hobbiton, the Shire!"

"What? I just asked a question." Pippin said defensively. Legolas cleared his throat and smirked. He could see what a trip this was going to be!

* * *

"I appreciate you accompanying us, Captain." Sam told Boromir. "We've had a most frightful time just reaching Rivendell, and Mr. Frodo is going to need all the protection he can get."

"If one so small can muster so much courage, then I would be ashamed if I cannot do the same." Boromir smiled down at Sam. "Are you Frodo's bodyguard?"

"No." Sam frowned. "I'm his gardener."

"I beg your pardon." Boromir shook his head.

"So, that is Bilbo's nephew?" Alasse asked Arwen.

"Ai. Bilbo is very proud of him. I am surprised he didn't join the council." Arwen said.

"Bilbo is here?" Alasse's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"I will show you."

* * *

Bilbo was sitting on a bench on top of a small terrace overlooking a beautiful waterfall. He was just chilling, smoking his pipe and inhaling the sweet air of Rivendell. Alasse shook her head when she saw him. "Well, if it isn't the master burglar!" Alasse greeted. "Hello, Bilbo Baggins. I'm not sure if you remember me." Bilbo coughed from his pipe then looked up at her and squinted.

"You do look famil...wait! Aren't you...you are the Princess of the Woodland Realm, are you not?" Bilbo asked excitedly.

"Ai. Your memory serves you well." Alasse nodded.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to see you again!" Bilbo smiled widely, with outstretched arms. Alasse gladly returned the hug, squatting.

"I only wish it were under more pleasant tidings." Alasse frowned.

"Ai."

"Legolas! Legolas, come over here! You remember Bilbo, don't you?"

"Of course. The small folk who snuck into the mighty dragon's lair,_ alone _and _unarmed__,_ and stole the king's jewel. Who could forget?" Legolas chuckled.

"Ai, my dear Legolas. It has been some time since our grand adventure." Bilbo agreed. "You both are looking fit, and just as youthful as ever. Tell me, how fares Mirkwood these days?"

"Err...still dark, I'm afraid." Legolas groaned.

"Ohh." Bilbo sighed. "That is truly a shame. I should like to have seen the forest in its former glory, when it was Greenwood the Great."

"Yes." Alasse said wistfully.

"So, what have you two rascals been up to in the passed seventy or so years, eh?"

"It's a long story." Alasse giggled.

* * *

After the Fellowship had been introduced to each other, it was dusk. Elrond instructed everyone to retire for the night. The days ahead would be filled with preparations for the epic journey the Fellowship would be taking. Frodo and Sam more than gladly went to bed, trying to enjoy real beds and not being chased in the night while it lasted. But Pippin kept Merry awake for hours, talking on end about their upcoming trip. Gimli and Boromir took their rest for the night, while Gandalf visited with Bilbo-they had much issues to discuss of the gravest subjects-which left the elves and Aragorn to catch up on things as well as make plans.

Legolas sought out Elrond, who was standing out on a balcony overlooking his city. He appeared to be very deep in thought. "You wanted to see me, penneth? Regarding your sister I imagine." Elrond spoke with his back still turned to the boy.

"Ai." Legolas agreed as he sidled up to the elf lord. "My good lord Elrond, why did you allow her become part of this quest?" Legolas asked angrily.

"It was her choice." Elrond simply stated, looking at Legolas.

"Sir, you of all people, understand how perilous, how critically perilous this journey shall be!" Legolas blurted out. "I appeal to you to persuade Alasse to stay behind with you, here in Rivendell, or be sent back to Mirkwood with an escort, where she will be under my father's care!"

"I am fully aware of the risks this trek will entangle, Legolas. But I have already spoken with your sister and she has made up her mind. She shall accompany you." Elrond said.

"Then, you must change her mind! She cannot go. It is too dangerous!"

"She is an elf, is she not?"

"Yes." Legolas muttered.

"And you trained her to the best of your ability, did you not?"

"Ai. I taught her everything I know." Legolas nodded.

"And she has your father's blood, as do you?" Elrond gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Yes." Legolas hung his head.

"Then you shall not forbid her." Elrond declared with a gentle tone of finality.

"But you must." Legolas persisted.

"I tried, Legolas. I explained to her that this will not be like any of your other adventures together outside of your father's realm. This is no simple Orc hunt the Fellowship is taking on. This is marching to Mordor itself! I stressed this as strongly as I could. But Alasse will not be persuaded. She told me she was not sure what lay ahead when she followed you into the countryside from Mirkwood after the Battle of the Five Armies. That she did not know if you would see your father again. But as long as you were there with her, and it was the right thing to do, she kept at it. She feels the same this time."

"My lord, Elrond. We are going to protect Frodo. I do not want my sister going along, if I am unable to protect them both. I could not live with that, if I had to choose between them in the midst of sudden danger! I could not bear it, to lose her like I lost our mother." Legolas cried.

"You are very loyal, Legolas. You got that from your mother. But you have your father's courage, and so does your sister. Two with that bravery are better than one. Besides, I believe she is more afraid than she is letting on. But she has chosen to step in and keep young Frodo safe, as have you and the rest of the Fellowship. You have all given your word, to accompany the hobbit. His trust will be in all of you now. You must not break that trust."

Legolas pursed his lips. Frodo was only a very small little person, carrying such a heavy burden! He would need all the protection he could possibly get! He was a courageous little hobbit, had chosen to take the Ring to the very gates of Mordor itself. This beyond cumbersome task he had chosen, of his own free will! And Aragorn, Gandalf, Sam, all of them had chosen of their own free will to be at Frodo's side through this burden. Besides, Gimli the dwarf would have a ball calling Alasse a cowardly deserter from the quest if she did not follow through with her promise! Legolas wasn't about to let any dwarf have any length of rope to accuse him or his little sister of being branded 'untrustworthy' with circumstantial evidence!

And Alasse fought well, because _he _had taught her how. She could hold her own. But he still always worried about her. "Alasse and I do fight all the better, when we are together." He finally murmured.

"That you do. No one can deny that, penneth." Elrond agreed.

"I don't like it. But, none of us like the idea of having a malicious chunk of gold hovering over our world, able to destroy all that is good." Legolas stated. "You are right, Lord Elrond. We gave our word. We will _not _go back on it!"

"I'm afraid the dwarf will be less than pleased to hear that." Elrond smirked.

"Let him! I'll show him. He is wrong about elves." Legolas hissed.

"Well, if I recall, his fathers did not receive a very gracious welcome when they entered the Woodland Realm." Elrond reminded him. "They must have considered the rescue from a spiders a complete farce after they were arrested." Legolas glared.

"That was..." Legolas huffed. "That was...well, he's wrong. And I'm going to prove it!"

"Funny thing, I heard him muttering the same about you not very long ago." Elrond teased.

* * *

Legolas found Alasse in her guest room, reading one of Elrond's many books she was so fond of. "Reading at this time?" Legolas teased.

"Who knows when we will get another chance?" She looked up at him, shrugging. Legolas frowned, the gravity of her words sinking in.

"Good point." He sighed. He heard high-pitched squeals of what sounded like a pillow fight several doors down. It had to be Merry and Pippin, those dang little hobbits. "I take it some of our neighbors have not found their rest yet." He shook his head.

"And I bet I know which one instigated it. The young one, Pippin I think his name is." Alasse said. "He is notoriously curious."

"_And _excitable." Legolas chuckled. "I doubt he even knows the half of what we are getting into."

"Well, he'll know soon enough." Alasse sighed. "Legolas, Mithrandir tells me that Frodo Baggins was stabbed with a Morgal blade before we arrived! He was brought here for treatment, and while Lord Elrond saved him, Gandalf tells me that the wound will never fully heal." Legolas listened thoughtfully. "He has already been through so much! How can he possibly take on this burden?" Legolas looked at his sister.

"He has spunk, and resilience, just like his uncle Bilbo. Have you forgotten, sister, how Bilbo snuck into Smaug's lair, hid the Arkenstone, then brought it out of Erebor to Ada and Bard? How he bargained with them then pleaded with Thorin to come to his senses? Have you forgotten how he brought you back the Gems of Lasgalen, in the middle of an ugly battle, how he raced up to Ravenhill, unseen and unheard, to warn Thorin and his heirs?"

"Of course I haven't, Legolas! They were great deeds, and by such an overlooked individual. But even that appears easy now, compared to _this! _This is no attempted burglary, peeving off friends and foes alike. Legolas, this boy intends to march into the very lands of Mordor! It is so dangerous! Yet, he chooses to do it. I just hate to see his innocent life stolen out from under him, where he is left with no choice. And I can tell just by looking at him that Gandalf feels the same."

"He has nobility, like Bilbo." Legolas assured her.

"I just wonder if it will be enough." Alasse stated.


End file.
